


That Day

by woneun96



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woneun96/pseuds/woneun96
Summary: If there was someone who knew how much Sujeong has been working so hard the past 5 years, it would be Seokmin, and he is determined to let her know that she is doing a great job, whatever the circumstances are.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK & Ryu Sujeong, Lee Seokmin | DK/Ryu Soojung, Lee Seokmin | DK/Ryu Sujeong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	That Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sprinkling something new to the drought that the caratlinus land is experiencing. ;;

\----------------------------------------------------------- one -------------------------------------------------------------

Contrary to what fans see, they have been close since high school along with Yuna & Mingyu. The four of them had always shared a special bond, from their favorite songs, to their favorite past times, and even their favorite tv shows.

Seokmin knew Sujeong through Yuna who was introduced to him by Mingyu. Their first meeting was an exchange of awkward smiles and shy greetings, but later on, they realized how the both of them had similar tastes. The first meeting became the gateway for Sujeong and Seokmin to grow closer. On days that the both of them don't have any training, they usually stay on the rooftop of the school, singing to their favorite songs or doing their homeworks together. 

However, trainee life was harsh and so, the 4 eventually drifted apart. The two of them, further. Sujeong was preparing to debut and Seokmin is still unsure of whether he will be included on the next team to debut or not. That day, both of them were determined to meet each other again -- on the stage, the next time. 

\----------------------------------------------------------- two -------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Sujeong & Seokmin saw each other were not as friends or those same-age friends that went through everything together but as an idol senior & junior. The people around them have always been aware of the special spark between the two of them but they have all chosen not to comment on it. Secret smiles and gestures of “you can do it” were frequently thrown at each other at the hallways of music shows or during rehearsals where both of their groups were present. 

Seokmin’s group finally won their hard-earned first place trophy and when every celebration had died down, Seokmin rushed to the waiting room at the corner, with Sujeong waiting for him with open arms. Shyly, Sujeong gave him a box of cookies she personally baked for him. That day, Seokmin felt like he didn’t only win on the music show. 

\----------------------------------------------------------- three -----------------------------------------------------------

2017— the year Seokmin’s group earned more success — their fans worldwide and domestically have been greatly increasing as well. They are now lined up with big names, but Seokmin remained the same. Sujeong’s group finally won their first trophy after years of hard work, and after all those little dances towards each other, Seokmin finally got the courage to confess. It started as a hopeful year with wishes of happiness and success, it ended with them wishing under the stars of a love that would last forever. 

In between their busy schedules, they have found a way to include quick trips to Han River and quick dorm visits. During the world tour of Seokmin’s group, they have found a safe haven in late night facetimes and early morning messages. For the first time, Seokmin found a secret happy place. Sujeong became his happy pill, it’s a wonder — how Sujeong can instantly make him smile, what he doesn’t know is that Sujeong considers him the same. They found a sanctuary with each. 

Seokmin knew one way or another, the others would soon keep up with their real relationship, and as much as he wanted to tell the world that Sujeong is his, he knew he couldn’t. So, Seokmin settled for the less, the two of them decided to tell their group members about them. They were nothing but supportive and if Seungcheol helps him sneak out of practice on Sujeong’s birthday no one has to know. That day, Seokmin knew he’s in his happiest state. 

\----------------------------------------------------------- four ------------------------------------------------------------

Contrary to any fairy tales, happiness doesn’t always remain and endings doesn’t always mean it’s a happy one. Mid-2018, their agencies knew of what their personal relationship is, and although their parents & members supported them, the final say had to be from their contract bounded agencies. They were told to lie low in fear of fans finding out or paparazzis following them. The usual once a week Han River getaways were taken from them and were replaced by more voice messages and late night video calls. Their set-up was difficult for two people who are always bound by time-strict schedules and so, even if their hearts were still beating each other’s name, Sujeong & Seokmin decided it’s best for them to let go. 

Seokmin remained on his spot even when Sujeong removed her necklace and gave it back to him. He wasn’t sure what to feel, he wanted to fight for her but he knew that his efforts would be futile because Sujeong had already made her decision. That day, Seokmin held Sujeong’s hands for the last time and watched her walk away. 

\----------------------------------------------------------- five -------------------------------------------------------------

Months flew by and as much as they both wanted to deny, everyone around them knew how they still longed for each other. Sujeong got the news of Seokmin passing his audition for Excalibur, something she knew he prepared so hard for despite preparing for a comeback during the audition week. Sujeong wanted to go, to be able to watch Seokmin fulfill his lifelong dream of standing in the theater with an audience full of happiness. And so she did. She went on Seokmin’s first show, hidden behind a disguise, and sitted on the last row, Sujeong watched Seokmin — with his hard earned role — slay the stage. She couldn’t be more proud, but Sujeong knew she needed to leave immediately to avoid encounters with fans who might recognize her. Her actions were futile because although the fans weren’t able to catch her, someone else did. It was Jeonghan — and she knew he would definitely tell Seokmin. She can just wish he wouldn’t. 

They welcomed the new year on the same show but fate seemed to work against them as they were assigned to two different locations. Sujeong silently wished for a better success, don’t get her wrong she loves what they have achieved, but she would be lying if she said she’s not aiming for more. Seokmin wished for the success of their upcoming world tour, and for them to finish it without getting hurt. That day, they both wished their hearts would finally find each other once again. 

\----------------------------------------------------------- six -------------------------------------------------------------

To say Sujeong was surprised is an understatement, she couldn’t believe her ears and she needed to clearly see the prompter in front to be able to believe that yes, after so many years, they have finally won a public music show broadcast. All the years of hard work, of pain, of bitter endings and tears crossed through her mind and she let herself put her guard down. The rest of the girls were crying as the MCs closed the show. 

Their song started playing to signal the encore, and imagine her surprise when a hand suddenly reached for hers and enveloped her in a quick but tight hug while whispering “You did it, I’m so proud of you.” It all happened so fast that when she finally got her senses back, that’s when she realized that it was Seokmin. He hugged her in front of the other idols and hundreds of fans. While his other group members gave her a cheering smile and clap, Seokmin mouthed to her “I’m very proud of you” while leaving the stage. So, Sujeong finished their encore stage with her mind thrown into two dimensions — one for their win, and one with the guy whose smile could rival the sun. 

Seokmin knew it was a risky move but he knew how Sujeong has worked hard all these years. He wanted to let her know that she did great and that she deserves all the blessings she’s been receiving. He asked Seungcheol and when the leader nodded, he did what he has been wishing to do since that morning. He held Sujeong’s hands to get her attention and proceeded to hug her. It was a quick hug, but long enough for him to whisper the words he wanted to get across. He went to his group members again as he gave Sujeong a thumbs up. He knew the possible repercussions of his action but Seokmin didn’t care. He wanted to let Sujeong know that she deserves to be happy. 

That day, Seokmin knew he found his answer.

\----------------------------------------------------------- seven -----------------------------------------------------------

Sujeong smiled as she hears someone punch the code on her door. Seokmin enters with a wide smile while walking towards her. They recently got back together, with the help of Seokmin’s hyungs (read: It was mainly Jeonghan but the others will whine saying they helped too so they leave at that.). The night Seokmin did that on the music show, they were the cover of every news site and both their groups were bombarded by the press. The same night, Seokmin asked to meet Sujeong on their secret date place — just like the old times. That day, Seokmin finally held her again, and this time both of them knew they won’t let each other go. 

“I missed you.” Seokmin whispered as he engulfed Sujeong in a tight hug. “I missed you too. What took you so long?” “I had to buy this..” Seokmin said as he faced Sujeong and kneeled with a velvet box on his hand. “I know it’s too early, and the both of us still have a lot to accomplish, but I know I can’t live without you and that you’re the only one I want to spend forever with. So, Ryu Sujeong, Will you spend the rest of your life with me?” Sujeong’s tears ran down as she pulled Seokmin up and whispered, “Yes.” 

That day, they both knew, they wouldn't let each other go.

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamt of Sujeong and Seokmin and can't help but write this. This is kinda rushed so sorry for any lapses! Thank you for reading =)
> 
> scream about lovelyz & seventeen with me! hehe: twitter.com/urixingdae


End file.
